Against All Odds
by Crystilia Aerosine
Summary: I love you Zack. Please hear me. Oneshot, Character death! Very sad, at least for me it was. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song. Against All Odds by Phil Collins.**

**Oneshot. It is a sadder look at what would have happened in AC didn't happen. CHARACTER DEATH!**

**

* * *

**

Against All Odds

I remember the day you died. I remember when you left me alone. I remember how you broke your promise. How could you leave me, Zack?

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace_

All that is left of you is this sword and my life…

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

You promised to always protect me Zack. You swore someday we could get married. Where are you now when I need you? No one understands what's happening…

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_**-x-**_

I remember when you whispered that you loved me as you died. I had waited over six years to hear it and you finally say it with your last breath? Was it meant to cause me pain? Cause it nearly tore my heart out.

_How can you just walk away from me?_

You said we'd be married one day… Now all I have is an empty proposal to Tifa… I don't want her Zack. I can't want her. I only wanted you. Now she thinks we will be married and I can't even face her.

_When all I can do is watch you leave_

Gaia I wish you could hear me. Right now cause Shiva knows I have a lot to say. I have Geostigma, Zack. I'm dying. Alone.

_Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears_

Do you remember when you carried me half way across Gaia to these cliffs? We stuck together. I should have killed myself then. You would have been angry, but I know you would have gotten over it. Cause you loved me…

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_**-x-**_

_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space_

All that is left of me is a shell of your former life. I was a vessel through which you could continue to live at my expense. I wanted you to be here. I didn't save Gaia. Your memory did.

_And there's nothing left here to remind me,_

_Just the memory of your face_

The Buster Sword is rusted and tarnished. I didn't take good enough care of it. Now with me dying it will be come all that is left of us, Zack. Soon we will both be memories.

_Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

It's raining Zack… Just like it did when you died. I'm glad… I don't want to look like I am crying. Cause Gaia knows I am.

_And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

_**-x-**_

_I wish I could just make you turn around,_

_Turn around and see me cry_

I love you Zack. Please hear me.

_There's so much I need to say to you,_

I wanted to say good bye to you. But now all I want is to say hello.

_So many reasons why_

I've been to hell and back Zack. I need some rest please. Don't stop my fate.

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_**-x-**_

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_

_Now take a look at me now, cause there's just an empty space_

An empty shell is all I am. I hope Tifa can forgive me. I didn't want her to see me struggle with Geostigma… Or Denzel. Let someone else be the hero now. I never signed up for a wife and kids… They just fell into my lap and I was too weak to say anything. I should have told them no from the beginning so they wouldn't get hurt. Cause I don't love them. Tifa, Marlene, or Denzel. They are just there. I am emotionally dead. I want to love them, but I can't.

_**-x-**_

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_

I can't love them because I'm still waiting for my true love. My hero. That's you Zack.

_**-x-**_

_Take a good look at me now, cause I'll still be standing here_

Here I am standing on the same cliff. At the same spot where you left me. And here I will join you.

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

"_**Cloud?"**_

_It's the chance I've gotta take_

"_**Hey Zack."**_

"_**Are you ready for your break Cloudy?"**_

"_**Yeah, I am."**_

"_**Good. Take my hand."**_

"_**I trust you."**_

"_**I know. I love you Cloud."**_

"_**I love you too Zack."**_

_Take a look at me now…_

_**I finally close my eyes and reach forward. I feel Zack take my hand and I feel lighter instantly. **_

_**"Good night."**_


End file.
